Dark Secrets
by Akie-chan
Summary: Ita/Sasu. Sasuke can't find his diary anywhere. Could Itachi have it, full of dark secrets no one should ever know...? Contains uchihacest, yaoi, lemon. Written in Sasuke pov then Itachi pov. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M**

**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: Uchiha Itachi/Sasuke**

**Contains: Uchihacest/Yaoi/ Bad Language/Sex**

**Romance/Drama**

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Dark Secrets  
**

I panicked as I ran my hands through my underwear drawer, sweeping out socks and underwear, causing them to fall onto the floor. Soon the surface of my wooden drawer was exposed; and the object I desired was not in sight. Everything it contained now lay on my bedroom floor.

"Where is it?" I shrieked in panic, my chest heaving as I imagined my diary getting into the wrong hands. And by that I meant my older brother Itachi.

Itachi was the star child, even though I probably acted like I hated him, it wasn't completely true, for that side of me, was spilled out on the pages of my diary, and if Itachi ever got his hands on it... Then everything between us was bound to change.

A sudden knock at the front door caused my body to jerk violently. I leapt down the stairs running to the front door, opening it to reveal my brother standing on the front porch. My nerves kicked in, and I felt my body begin to tremble in Itachi's presence.

"Hello baby brother." He spoke casually as he strolled through the door frame.

I pouted, unimpressed as he walked pass me, taking my frustration out on the front door as I slammed it shut.

Through the door-less entrance of the living room, Itachi stood in the middle of the living room, one hand placed casually on his hip. Only Itachi could look beautiful this effortlessly, a pale marble statue.

Itachi watched me; his eyes looked dark with a hint of mischief. I watched him as he slowly sat down on the small 2 seated couch.

"Come sit with me little brother," Itachi requested as he smiled at me, he patted the cushion next to him, one arm resting at the head of the couch and his legs crossed.

I furrowed my eyebrows, pushing my lips out as I pouted. What was with this weird attitude today?

I slowly shuffled my feet towards the couch where he sat, and without warning, Itachi pulled my arm, swinging me around so that I fell on top of him. My brother's arms wrapped themselves around my waist as he kept me in place. I attempted to escape from him pulling at his fingers so that he could set me free from his hold. But he kept me on top of him.

"What do you want Itachi?" I groaned as I pulled his arms off me.

"What's wrong little brother? Don't you want to hug you're big brother?"

What was with this attitude...?

"No, I just want you to leave me alone!" I shrieked as I jumped to my feet. Folding my arms across my chest as I composed myself and continued "Urgh... I made dinner today... do you want any?"

Itachi's eyes flicked down to the plush carpet, a smug little grin donning his face.

"No." He replied shaking his head.

I replied with a short and sharp, "Fine" Before walking out the living room and up the narrow staircase. I heard Itachi's footsteps follow me up the stairs; I swerved harshly, slamming my hand on the railing. "What?" I hissed at him through gritted teeth.

He chuckled. "Nothing."

"Quit following me Itachi!"

"I'm not following you..." he replied bluntly "I'm going to have a shower."

"Oh." I could feel my cheeks heat up as I blushed in embarrassment. I was acting way too paranoid today.

He walked past me. My arm flopped to my side as he gently pushed it out his way. He smiled as he past me, a 'holier than thou' expression smeared all over his face.

I stood back as he passed me, walking up the stairs. I watched him turn the corner at the top of the staircase, before heading up the stairs. I dragged my feet up the stairs, and shuffled towards my bedroom. I shut the door behind me, sighing as I picked up all my socks and crumpled underwear off the floor and stuffing it into my large wooden drawers. I walked back, edging up to my bed before falling on top of it.

I lay on the sheets, rubbing my eyes as I tried to think of any other places my diary could be hidden. I could try to look for it in Itachi's room, but I'd have to be quick and I'd just end up making a mess during the whole process searching for it, plus my brother would find out either way if I was in his room or not. And definitely kill me for it.

I heard the water from the shower stop.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know. I had to find out if he was the culprit, the one who had my diary in his possession. I pulled my body from off the bed, and leapt to my door, my hand on the door handle I breathed in and exhaled. This was it, I had to ask.

I swung the door open and marched up to my brother's room.

His bedroom door was already open.

"Itachi, I- I – I..." I stammered as I found my brother standing in his room, wearing small dark boxers and a towel draped over his head and shoulders as he patted his long wet raven hair with it.

"Hmm?" He replied, looking up to meet with my dazed eyes.

I wasn't going to back out now.

My voice stammered as I tried to speak, but with my brother standing dripping wet, it was hard to think of the right words to say.

"What little brother?" He said in a smug tone, his upper lip curled up as he smiled, revealing white sharp fangs. "What did you want to say, or are you finding it, rather difficult?" His tone was almost mocking.

What was with him today? I was now very, pissed. I couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to be the one who had it.

"Where's my diary dammit?" I demanded hitting my clenched fist against Itachi's open bedroom door.

"This diary...?" Itachi replied smugly, as he slowly bent down to reach for an object resting on his bedside table, then holding up a small black notebook within his long fingers.

My diary.

"Give it back!" I shrieked, running up to my brother preparing to snatch it from his hands.

But he raised his arm higher as I swung my arm to grab it. "Too, slow." His attitude was starting to frustrate me and I couldn't bare it anymore. Itachi was taller than me, no doubt about that. His long arms held the dark book above my head, teasing me in my presence. I jumped on to my toes and clawed the air attempting to retrieve the desired object. But Itachi made sure I had to fight for it, swinging his arm side to side.

My anger rose, and I could feel the blood pumping in my head, I aimed for the notebook, jumping up and down and side to side before jumping up hard and pushing myself into Itachi, pushing him onto his bed as I fell on top of him.

His damp body pressed up against my clothed chest, I felt the warmth from his wet body seep through my shirt causing it to cling to my skin.

I looked down at my brother's bare chest, before looking up to meet with his dark eyes staring right at me.

"Dammit Itachi!" I whined as I pressed the palms of my hands against his smooth chest, pushing myself up so that I could wriggle off him.

But he continued to stare at me. I stopped, and let my body flop back down onto his chest. "What?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Was all that, true?" He asked, his face was blunt and his tone wasn't his usual. He used this tone when he was worried, or concerned about something.

Was what true?

I didn't reply, but instead remained staring back at my brother's serious gaze. My heart began to race and my body fell into another fit of trembles.

"Do you really feel that way about me, baby brother?"

My eyes widened with shock. He really did read it. Oh shit.

I didn't know what to say, but I panicked. My heart beat quickened, as I attempted to slide off my brother, being in this sort of position with him after he had read my diary probably wasn't good. I tried to speak, but my voice cracked and stammered each time I opened my mouth.

Before I knew it, I felt Itachi's large hands wrapped around either of my arms as he pulled me into him, and suddenly, my lips were pushed up against his. My eyes widened at the sudden contact of my brothers slightly damp lips pressed up against mine, his eyes were closed and his hold on my arms were powerful.

I pushed my palms against his chest, refusing him, but his hands kept a strong hold on me. My body squirmed as I tried to escape from my brother. I tried to push myself away once more before giving up fully, I couldn't refuse him.

This was wrong, so wrong. He was my brother. Okay, if I had a few fantasies about him. That was one thing. But to act out on these fantasies was on a whole other level, and if people found out, oh god, if anyone found out...

Within the few seconds Itachi's lips were connected to mine, he pulled away from my lips, his eyes opening to give me a lusty gaze, whispering,

"Baby brother..."

I could feel my heart tighten in my chest by his words, 'baby brother.' I was his brother, but I couldn't help but whimper as I felt him run his fingers against my dampened clothed chest.

Itachi pushed me off his chest, pushing me off him with one hand, as I rolled off him landing next to him on his bed. He quickly climbed on top of my body, his crotch on top of mine, I felt my cheeks grow hot as I blushed, and an uncomfortable bulge form beneath my jeans.

He smiled softly as his eyes wandered down my chest. My shirt dampened by the wetness from Itachi's wet body; he ran his fingertips against my right nipple, visible through my damp, white shirt.

He chuckled to himself as he began to rub the nub, slowly twirling it. I moaned in response. Itachi lowered his head, and without warning, I felt a warm wet tongue slide over my clothed nipple, then gently back over it again.

Being with Itachi like this, brought out the weaker, and softer side out of both of us.

I lay on Itachi's bed; my arms sprawled out above my head, feeling my chest heave with the ecstacy as I reacted from each touch my brother gave unto me. I bit down on my lower lip, hard, as I felt a row of sharp teeth bite down on my nipple.

I gasped at the sudden sharp bite, "Itachi..." I moaned as I felt my body tense.

Itachi lifted up his head again, looking at me through lusty eyes. "Didn't you like that baby brother?" He asked, smirking.

I furrowed my eye brows as I looked at him, his devilish smirk smeared across his beautiful, gentle face.

"What?" he said as he laughed lightly.

"Nothing," I replied pouting my lips as I spun my head to the side, resting it against Itachi's sheets.

"No, c'mon! What?" He asked enthusiastically, slowly trailing his fingers up my neck gently scratching it with his black painted fingernails. He laughed cheerfully, tickling my neck. "What?"  
A large grin grew on my face as he caressed the weak spot of my neck causing me to fall into a giggling fit.

"No, no!" I laughed trying to get Itachi to stop tickling my neck. I swatted his arms with my hands as I tried to convince him to stop.

"No," he said gently, as he started to gently rub my neck with his fingers, slowly running them up and down my neck, it made my body tingle with pleasure as I felt my brother's soothing fingers upon my skin. "Tell me what you were thinking." Itachi lowered his body down again, his chest pressed up against mine. I felt his lips against my ears, "Tell me..." he whispered against my ear, his damp breath hitting my ear. My body shuddered in a pleasurable response.

All I could do was moan at everything Itachi did. His erotic moves and his words, made me feel hot and uncomfortable.

Itachi looked down at me with piercing black eyes, his raven-black hair curtaining us, as it brushed lightly across my skin, tickling my face. I felt his parted lips against mine; Itachi ran his tongue against my lip as it quivered in contact with his warm tongue.

Itachi's hands travelled down my chest, his fingertips slowly gliding along. Itachi stopped at my hips; "Well we're not going to get anything done with these on, are we?" he tugged harshly at my jeans as he emphasized his point.

He quickly unbuttoned the top of my jeans, and then pulled down my zipper. I felt a sort of feeling of release as he pulled my jeans down my thighs, to reveal my very erect penis under my dark boxers.

Itachi's eyebrows rose as he stared in shock at my member. I threw my hands over my face in embarrassment.

"Baby brother, you've grown." Itachi chuckled as he curled his fingers at the hem of my boxers; I shyly removed my hands away from face, slowly, as I peeked over at my brother. His teeth were sunk into his lower lip, smooth plump lips, as they smirked, looking down at me.

I Threw my palms against my eyes again as I groaned, the embarrassment spread across my cheeks as they blushed.

"My, how you've grown baby brother" Itachi's voice spoke, it was gentle, but a hint of mischief in it, as he slowly slid down my boxers.

I peeked between my fingers, my brothers eyes were aflame, his eyes constantly scanning over my bare member, "You've grown quite a bit."

I couldn't take it any longer; my brother teased and toyed with me. His lusty voice and dangerous eyes, I wanted so bad to feel him... within me.

I groaned in frustration, Itachi's head cocking up to my face, his eyes looking at me gently. "What's wrong baby brother?"

"Nothing..." I mumbled. I couldn't tell him, why I was getting so annoyed.

"No, tell me. You sound, angry..." his smile fell as it slowly grew into a frown. "Did I do something, or say something...?" He paused. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be forcing myself onto you like this."

I shot up, resting on my elbows as I tried to sit at level with him. "No." I mumbled "That's not true, Itachi. I'm just getting... impatient." I replied as my lips pursed.

"Oh," Itachi continued "I get it." He said as he smirked, his fist pushing into his sheets on his bed as he slowly lowered me back down on his bed.

I smiled as my brother towered over me; strands of dark hair lightly falling to the sides of his face as it gently hovered over me. Itachi quickened his pace, sparing the slow seductive moments as he hurriedly unbuttoned my shirt, he un-buttoned the first 5 before ripping it apart. My buttons flew all over his bed, hitting the wooden floor and scattered around in his musty scented room.

I bit on my lip as I watched him, watching him as he then ground his hips against mine. Though I was fully erect, Itachi wasn't, he ground his hips against mine furiously. Until I felt his large throbbing, clothed member crash against mine, I groaned in displeasure at my brother's covered shaft.

Itachi smiled at me mischievously as he got the hint, he carefully, and swift fully pulled his boxers down his legs, throwing them to the floor. I hummed appreciatively as I felt the flesh of his warm member, gently rub against mine.

I'd never seen, all of Itachi before. And today was definitely a first.

Itachi climbed off me, kneeling on his bed, "Move up to the top." He demanded, emphasizing the command with his chin as he jerked it up. I quickly shuffled my body up to the top of Itachi's large bed, resting my head against the large pillows as I reached the top. Itachi tugged at my boxers and jeans that were resting at my knees, sliding them down my legs as he threw them casually to the side, landing in a crumpled heap on his floor along with his garments.

Itachi soon crawled up the bed to me, like a predator to its prey. I could feel myself grow very uncomfortable, and needy.

Itachi sat between my legs, spreading them further apart as he pushed my knees gently to each side.

"Keep your legs spread out...and relax." He told me. I took a deep breath as I tried to relax my body.

Of course, Itachi knew about this. Experienced and talented, he was sure to have had many girls or even men in his room. I tried not to think of it, I knew my brother had relationships, but I didn't want to think about them, I wanted him, and that was all.

"Your first time Sasuke," Itachi cooed as he looked down at me smiling, "Are you, nervous? ... Scared?"

"No." I replied. I wasn't scared or nervous at all. Maybe worried, worried if anyone found out, but that didn't matter too much right now. With Itachi nothing did, he was my brother and I loved and trusted him more than anyone.

"Good," He replied, sort of relieved. He bent down, kissing a knee gently.

I felt excitement flow through my body and the blood pumping through my veins as I watched my brother reach over to his bed side table, opening the drawer, pulling out a small bottle filled with liquid. Lube.

Itachi shook the bottle violently. There wasn't much left of it... The liquid dripped out onto his finger tips, squirting, as he forced it out the bottle.

Content with my position and the amount of liquid on his fingers, Itachi smeared the lube around the rim of my entrance. The feel of the cold lube against my skin caused my body to shiver.

Itachi laughed softly, probably laughing at me without a doubt.

"What now?" I asked, unhappy at my brother's light chuckles.

His eyes were still down; watching his fingers as he carefully coated me with lube. "It's so cute. You're so cute, in such a submissive and vulnerable state." A light smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile too.

"You're done." My brother added, "You ready for this baby brother?" He asked looking me in the eyes, a serious gaze.

"Yes..." I replied, swallowing down the large lump in my throat.

Itachi sat up, holding his hardened member into his hands, I watched him as his face fell full of concentration, and he pumped it a few times before positioning it at my entrance.

Watching him, with intensity, I felt as the hard tip of my brother's aroused member pressed against my tight entrance. I shuddered, and hissed as I felt it slipping through the lube as it pushed against my tight skin. My eye's screwed shut as it continued to pushed and shove at me.

With help from the cool lube, I felt my brother slowly glide into me. My back arched as I felt it, slowly entering me. Feeling it, my muscles tightening down on my brother, I hissed between my clenched teeth and bit down on my lip.

"You're swallowing me up deliciously, Sasuke..." Itachi panted, I kept my eyes shut, the sensation of someone's member in me was new, trying to adjust myself to the feeling of my brother as his length pumped and twitched within me.

Without further a-do, Itachi began to slowly rock his hips into me. Starting gently, I felt him, as he indulged in each thrust. It was extremely painful as I felt him stretch me out slowly. Getting used to the feeling, I opened my eyes slowly, to see my brother, his back bent over as he hovered over me, his hips gently rocking in rhythm to the pants and moans that escaped his lips.

His eyes were closed, and his hair dangled from off his shoulders over me. I licked my dry lips, letting a long moan escape my parted lips as I felt Itachi hit my prostate.

"Ahh, again, Itachi... Yes, there..." I panted, breathlessly under my brother, as my fingernails dug into my brother's strong arms.

"Found it already, huh?" Itachi panted.

My brother licked his lips, smirking as he thrust his hips into the same spot. Repeating it several times, my jaw dropped as I let out throaty moans of pleasure.

Slowly, I began moaning my brother's name, over and over again, thrust after thrust, his large and erect member penetrating my entire body, feeling him deep within me.

"Ahhh... I-Itachi" I moaned.

It was painful, but what was love without suffering?

The bed began to creak as Itachi's thrusts started to quicken, I opened my eyes, looking up at my older brother, his back was arched and sweet droplets of sweat began to run down his beautiful pale face.

I felt my saliva dribble out at the corners of my mouth, my mouth wide open as I moaned and screamed.  
"Itachi... Itachi... Ahh...!

I came. Ribbons of white cum spurted out of me and onto my chest.

Itachi's eyes watched me beneath him, as I sweated, drooled and shook and shuddered after every thrust. He ran his long fingers along the trail of cum on my chest, then placing them between his soft lips. Sucking his fingers into his mouth, he hummed as he pulled out his fingers. Licking up every last drop of my cum off his fingers. He leaned over me,

"You're so beautiful..." his sweet whispers made me feel like I was on the brink of climaxing yet again. He licked the drool that was forming around my mouth, licking it all up with his long tongue as he trailed it to the corner of my mouth. I purred appreciatively, praising my brother with a low moan, "Itachi..." he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, then gently biting down on it with his teeth.

He placed his hands on my knees, thrusting his hips violently into me. Pounding into me hard, I screamed as my hips jerked up.

The sudden change of pace startled me.

Itachi clenched his teeth together, as he screwed his eyes shut, he let out a long, deep moan. His whole body shuddered as he gradually decreased his thrusts. He came. And hard too, I felt it, shoots of sticky substance filling me, churning. Chills ran up and down my spine as I gasped. I felt it dribble out of me.

Itachi's thrusts slowed down until he stopped completely, Itachi pulled out of me gingerly before rolling on his back on his bed next to me. My legs flopped to the side, as I finally felt able enough to relax.

My brother laid next me. His heart beat was clear and easy to hear in the paralyzing silent house. I felt my own heart beating at an erratic rate. I placed my hand upon my chest as I attempted to catch my breath again. But I felt Itachi's arm drape over my stomach, the contact from him caused my heart to start beating wildly again. His body shuffled an inch closer to me, until I could feel his sweaty skin sticking to mine. His lips pressed against my ear, his damp breathe hitting my skin. He whispered,

"I love you baby brother."

This bond, between brother to brother... was an illusion from the start.


	2. Itachi's Point of View

**Rated M for Uchihacest/Yaoi/ Bad Language/Sex  
****Anime: Naruto Shippuden  
****Pairing: Uchiha Itachi/Sasuke  
****Romance/Drama**

**A/N: So here it is. Well half of it anyways. Itachi's point of view from the fanfic Dark Secrets. I really didn't want to do this, but for ItaSasu fans... I did. I don't like it. So I thought I'd put half up now and if people liked it and if I got anymore reviews I'd finish it off. So if I get none, then this fanfic is just doomed for. Oh well. Enjoy what's there so far! :)****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Dark Secrets – Itachi's point of view**

I walked back up the street to our house, my head tilted up as I looked up at the tree branches, the cherry blossoms in bloom. My mind shifted back to my brother, my foolish little brother.

Yesterday I came across his diary. Now I say that like I came across it _accidently _but in actual fact, I purposely looked for my brother's diary. A part of my heart regrets reading those words scribbled in that dark notebook full of secrets. But then, there's another part of my heart that feels somewhat happy about it. Because if I hadn't looked in his room, read those pages... I would never have found out how my brother truly felt about me.

I walked up to the porch that was right in front of our house, I had forgotten to take the keys with me this morning before leaving the house. I was just in such a hurry to get away from the house, and get some fresh air as well as get all my thoughts together.

I knocked at the door loudly to make sure my brother would hear it. It wasn't long before he opened the door for me.

"Hello baby brother." I greeted Sasuke casually as I stepped into the house. I saw him from the corner of my eye, his lips pouting as I passed him, and then slamming the door shut shortly after I passed through it.

Had he finally realised his diary was missing?

I stood in the centre of the living room. Would Sasuke bring it up? Would he think I took his diary?

I watched Sasuke as he watched me, I slowly sat down at the 2 seated couch in the living room, resting my arm at the head of the couch as I crossed my legs.

"Come sit with me little brother," I insisted, patting the cushion next to me on the couch.

Sasuke's feet slowly shuffled towards me, his lips were still in that annoyed pout and his dark long eyebrows were furrowed. As soon as he was stood near the couch, I pulled my brothers' arm, pulling him so that he fell onto my lap, as I wrapped my arms tight around his waist.

I couldn't believe it, my little brother who acted like he hated me for so long harboured such feelings for me. But I wanted to get him to tell me, I wanted to hear the words come out of _his_ mouth.

Sasuke grunted and squirmed in frustration as he tried to unlock my fingers that were intertwined as my arms held my brother in my grasp. "What do you want Itachi?"

I wanted to play with Sasuke, and to tease him. "What's wrong little brother? Don't you want to hug you're big brother?"

"No, I just want you to leave me alone!" he shrieked, jumping up to his feet as I loosened my hold on him. "Urgh... I made dinner today... do you want any?" I could tell he was feeling a little, uneasy and trying to wash away any suspicions he had as he tried to ask me a casual question.

I shook my head as I flicked my eyes to the wooden floor beneath our feet replying, "No."

"Fine" I heard Sasuke snap at me before heading out the living room and up the stairs.

I got up slowly, following him up the stairs before he suddenly swung around slamming his hand on the railing as he hissed at me through gritted teeth, "What?"

I chuckled at my brother's _on-edge_ mood today as I replied with a simple, "Nothing."

"Quit following me Itachi!"

"I'm not following you... I'm going to have a shower." I replied looking up at my brother whose cheeks were now flushed pink with embarrassment.

I continued walking up the stairs slowly pushing his arm out of my way, as I smiled at him.

Foolish little brother.

He stood at the steps waiting until I had turned at the top of the stairs, walking over to my room. I walked over to the en suite bathroom in my room, stripping my clothes off as I entered the bathroom. I sighed as I passed his diary on my bed side table, would Sasuke come into my room to look for it?

If he did, he would surly find it straight away. I'm surprised he didn't come into my room earlier...

I walked up to the shower, turning it on. I stepped under the shower head feeling the warm water hit my body causing a pleasurable shiver to run down my spine as my skin soaked up the water. I ran my fingers though my tangled black hair, baby brother how did we end up this way...

As I rubbed the lathered sponge all over my body, washing my body I thought about Sasuke. When did these feelings develop?

After turning the water off, I sighed stepping out of the shower. I pulled the towel off the counter by the sink throwing it over my head, and pulling a pair of dark boxers from my drawers. I pulled them up my ankles and legs, then rubbed the towel against my wet hair.

Suddenly I heard my brother's voice, "Itachi, I- I – I..." he stammered.

I looked up, "Hmm?" I replied, our eyes meeting. His eyes were wide, staring at me "What little brother?" I asked, smirking at my brother. Perhaps seeing me in nothing but my underwear threw him off what he came to say "What did you want to say, or are you finding it, rather difficult?"

I saw his face screw up and the vein in his forehead swell, "Where's my diary dammit?" he yelled, throwing his fist against the open bedroom door.

I slowly bent down to the bedside table as I reached for my little brother's diary, "This diary...?" I asked holding the dark notebook between my fingers.

"Give it back!" Sasuke shrieked, running up to me as he prepared to snatch his diary back. I wasn't going to let him get it that easily.


End file.
